


A case of you

by SeeTheGhosts



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Flirting, M/M, a lot of making out, rating is for talk rather than actual events, trans hanschen, when will y'all let me get back to just writing porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 07:15:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8362726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeeTheGhosts/pseuds/SeeTheGhosts
Summary: Hanschen had hoped to take a break to stretch and alleviate some of the pressure on his chest but now the attractive stranger was openly checking him out and he found his breathing faltering for a whole new reason.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill: concept: melchior is throwing some huge party to celebrate his new book or something. moritz asks ernst to come so that he would be the only non-upper-middle-class there. hanschen is on melchi's invite list bc theyre long time friends. hanschen and ernst talk all night and exchange numbers and everythings fine for a while, but then ernst starts to question why they havent gone further than kisses at the end of the night. (idk just trans!hansi being awkward and nervous and trying to woo ernst)

Ernst had only gone along to Melchior’s stupid party because Moritz begged him. Melchior was an art dealer so his parties drew in a very upper-middle class crowd within which his boyfriend, Moritz didn’t fit at all. And so, like always, he had pleaded with Ernst who had eventually agreed only because of the countless times Moritz had covered for him when he’d first started hooking up with boys. 

Ernst was taking a brief pause from false smiles and talk of gap years and holiday homes and was standing in a corner, downing as much alcohol as he’d managed to surreptitiously steal from various tables when he spotted something that caught his eye. A short blonde man stood, sighing and leaning into the opposite corner from him. He had pale skin with a smattering of freckles across his cheeks and his shiny blonde hair was neatly combed to the sides, a tiny bit falling down across his forehead as if it, too, was fed up with the party. 

Hanschen hated Melchior and hated parties so Melchior’s party was pretty much the last place he wanted to be. However, he was an artist and this party would have lots of gallery owners and potential customers so it was in his best interests to attend. 

He was just taking a breather after having scored a few potential sales when he felt a pair of eyes on him from across the room. He had hoped to stretch and alleviate some of the pressure on his chest but now the attractive stranger was openly checking him out and he found his breathing faltering for a whole new reason. Hanschen’s usual flirting tactic was to stare at someone and hope they were braver than him and would approach, but looking over the boys long body and dark complexion he knew he wouldn’t be able to forgive himself if he didn’t at least try. 

Hanschen downed his drink and approached, leaning against the wall and effectively cornering him. Realising the slight creepiness of this, he readjusted to himself so he wasn’t blocking the stranger’s exit, attempting a casual lean that, instead, looked intensely uncomfortable.

“Do you come here often?” He squeaked. 

“To Melchior’s house?” The brunette smirked, amused by the boy’s nervousness.

“You, uh, dropped something… when you fell from heaven… I mean… Shit.” 

“I’m Ernst.”

“Hanschen,” he replied, shaking Ernst’s outstretched hand and almost fainting at the physical contact. 

“Hanschen.” The brunette spoke slowly as if testing the name out. “I like it,” he smiled whilst crowding further into Hanschen’s space causing him to become even more flustered and fuck, that was hot. 

“ThanksmyMumgaveittome,” he blurted out, making Ernst laugh the cutest laugh Hanschen’s ever heard. “Can I buy you a drink?” 

“I was going to down all this,” He gestured to the copious amounts of alcohol he had stashed in the corner, “But now that you’re here I think I could make do with a soft drink.”

Hanschen went to find them both something to drink, grateful for the pause from flirting to catch his breath and finally stretch his poor back. This was all new to hanschen but he knew for sure that Ernst was flirting too, which made him both excited and even more nervous than if Ernst had just politely brushed him off. As he was stretching he turned back to Ernst, horrified to find he was still watching him. He attempted to style it out into a fake yawn but thankfully the brunette looked amused rather than weirded out. 

Hanschen took a deep breath before striding across the room with an entirely false air of confidence and handed Ernst his drink. He was determined to turn up the charm and do a bettter job of seducing Ernst this time but he had no idea how to do that.

“So, why are you here?” Hanschen tried, conscious that it had sounded a little more confrontational than intended. 

“I’m Moritz’s friend, here to keep him company but… well,” He gestured to where Moritz and Melchior were making out on a table. “How about you?”

“I’m an artist. Here for business purposes only, I hate people,” Hanschen muttered. 

“I guess I’ll be off then.”

“No, no. Don’t go. I didn’t mean-“

“Hanschen, I was kidding. What kind of artist?” 

“Sculptures mostly, sometimes collages, anything to break up the endless streams of landscape paintings.”

“You’ll have to show me some someday,” Ernst hummed, brining up a hand to fiddle with the open V of Hanschen’s jacket suggestively. 

“I would love that, I mean, sure.” Hanschen couldn’t stop staring at Ernst’s long fingers where the played with his clothes. “What do you do.” 

“Mostly modelling.” 

“Figures,” He squeaked.

‘Oh yeah?” Ernst asked, flattening his hand to press it over Hanschen’s fluttering heart. “Why’s that?”

“Because- I mean- You- You look- Fuck.”

Ernst lifted Hanschen’s chin with a smile, scanning his features slowly.

“Why are you scared?” 

“What? I’m not scared!” Hanschen spluttered, shifting away slightly. 

“You are. Relax. You’re gorgeous.”

“Really?” The blonde asked, unable to hide his happiness at receiving the outright compliment. 

“Really.” 

Hanschen felt a brief wave of confidence which he used to clutch Ernst’s jacket and press a soft kiss to his lips. When he pulled away Ernst was beaming him, which was somehow both adorable and hot, so he brought his hands up to cup Ernst’s cheeks and kissed him for a little longer this time. Ernst curled his hands around Hanschen’s neck, finally getting to play with the soft hair that had caught his attention in the first place. 

“Bathroom?” Ernst asked.

“What?”

“I thought maybe we should get some privacy?”

“Okay.” 

Hanschen grinned as Ernst threaded their fingers together and lead him to the ridiculously oversized bathroom. Ernst locked the door before turning to Hanschen.

“Hi,” he smiled.

“Hi,” Hanschen whispered.

Ernst was gentler than Hanschen expected at first, wrapping his arms around Hanschen’s waist and slipping his tongue into his mouth. He walked Hanschen back to the counter and lifted him onto it smoothly, deepening the kiss even more as he did. Hanschen whimpered and Ernst took this as a sign, moving to kiss Hanschen’s neck as he undid his trousers. 

“Woah, wait.” Hanschen grabbed Ernst’s hands.

“Sorry, I should have asked.”

“Asked what?”

“Okay, well, I was wondering if you wanted me to suck you off?”

“No,” Hanschen jumped off the counter, buttoning his trousers. 

“Okay, that’s fine. Can I ask why?” Hanschen shook his head. “Can I get you off with my hand?” Another negative response. “Do you still want to make out?”

Hanschen turned back to face Ernst and answered his question physically rather than verbally. The truth was Hanschen was incredibly turned on and wouldn’t have minded Ernst touching him at all. It’s just that it was obvious Ernst was expecting a body he didn’t have and Hanschen wasn’t sure what effect that would have on Ernst’s desire to get him off. 

He stopped thinking entirely as Ernst pushed him against the door, pressing their bodies together in a way that made his arousal obvious to Hanschen. Ernst moaned as hanschen slid his hands around to cup his ass gently. However, as much as he wanted to lose himself in this, something felt wrong. 

“Hanschen?” Ernst pulled back. “Are you okay?”

“God yes.”

“Do you… I mean… are you… turned on? By me?” He shuffled around, nervous in a way hanschen hadn’t seen him.

“Of course. Why?”

“It’s just… I don’t mind that you only want to make out, not at all! But I sort of… Expected to be able to feel you.”

“Feel me?” 

Ernst looked down pointedly as an answer and Hanschen immediately understood. He sighed, hanging his head, realising he had to tell Ernst or else risk him thinking Hanschen wasn’t into him which was so far from the truth it was almost incomprehensible. 

“I don’t have a penis.” Hanschen’s eyes were fixed on the floor as he spoke.

Ernst lifted his chin, gentler than the first time and kissed Hanschen just as passionately as before. Once again he moved to kiss Hanschen’s neck sucking a mark and eliciting a blissed out moan this time.

“In that case can I amend my earlier question?”

“How?” Hanschen asked, returning his hands to Ernst’s ass, firm and confident this time.

“Would you like me to eat you out?” 

“Somehow that sounds even blunter than before.”

“Please just answer me,” Ernst panted as Hanschen’s hands began a gentle massage.

“Not here. Come back to my place?”

“Fuck, yes.”

They managed to leave the party, stopping to make out at every wall they could find, wrapped up in each other the whole way. They were still attached to each other the entire cab journey back to Hanschen’s and if they got a little too hands on in the back seat, well, who could blame them?

**Author's Note:**

> I am slow at fulfilling prompts but I swear I will get round to them all
> 
> Find me: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/its-broken-inside


End file.
